


Irresistible

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Bird Must Learn To Fly [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Lawrence can’t keep his hands to himself., M/M, Slash, Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Adam was blessed with his father’s crooked smile. Lawrence was blessed with Adam.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like these kissing prompts I found, and decided to make a series out of it. It will involve my Saw ships, but mostly Chainshipping and Stroffman, probably. xD I have a couple others, though. We’ll see how it goes. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy!

Adam was blessed with his father’s crooked smile, and what a smile it was. Lawrence had a hard time looking away whenever he lit up a cigarette and smiled as the release ran through his body. Sure, the habit itself was disgusting, and his younger lover always tasted like an ashtray for hours after, but it was almost worth it to see that damn smile. He looked so good like that, with pure joy on his face, whole body lax and eyelids fluttering. 

Lawrence didn’t know how long he had stared at his boyfriend’s lips, his own parted and eyelids heavy. It was at least long enough that Adam finally glanced over from his rapt fascination from his TV movie. 

“La--”

That was it. 

Surging forward, Lawrence grabbed the hand still holding the cigarette, guiding it to drop the cancer stick into the ashtray. Without waiting any longer, he crashed into Adam like a wave, kissing and sucking on his lips. The kiss was rough, at first, passionate and desperate, with Lawrence’s large hands cupping the smaller’s cheeks, holding him close. Pinning his lover to the couch, he wasn’t satisfied until he had Adam’s hips in his hands, and his own hips flush against Adam’s rump. 

After a moment, the kiss devolved into loose lipped, lazy kisses, sloppy and slow as Lawrence pet every last inch of him. Kisses trailed down his neck and Adam gave a soft gasp, a little moan, wiggling a little beneath the other’s hands.

“You’re beautiful, Adam, just look at you.” Lawrence was done with holding back his love, with keeping it private. Adam deserved all of him. And he was thoroughly enjoying taking what he craved from Adam. Ever since the trap, they had both changed. Adam had become less withdrawn, more open and vulnerable with his feelings. Lawrence had learned to keep his thoughts on his sleeve, it was the only thing that kept them both afloat. 

Of course, it was always fun to see Adam, breathless and shy, turning his head down, cheeks red. 

“I am not.” He replied, sounding rather put out as he pushed at the other’s face. There was a smile blossoming over his face again a second later, and he leaned in for another gentle peck. 

“You are. You’re breathtaking.” Even if he tasted like an ashtray. “I hate that you smoke, but even if you do… It makes you that much more beautiful.” 

“You just want something.” Adam teased, his smile almost bashful as he found he couldn’t stop from leaning in again to kiss those perfect, white teeth.

“Yes. I want you to quit smoking.”

“Not this, again.”

“I know, I know. But kissing an ashtray isn’t my favorite part of the day.” Lawrence was smiling in that soft, lovedrunk way of his despite himself, and Adam finally relented.

“I’ll think about it.” Well, that was better than getting to see Adam shoving five cigarettes in his mouth and flipping him off, at least. “ _But_ , that means you’re going to have to keep my mouth occupied, instead.”

Pressing their lips together again, slow and gentle, Lawrence smiled into his lover’s mouth, sighing gently as he spoke.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took a lot longer than I had originally anticipated. But, I’m glad to see it is done. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.


End file.
